


Head Canons Galore

by Novathenovsss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Any warnings will be at the beginning of chapter, Tags to be added, Tumblr Posts, head canons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: These are different head canons of all your favorite skeleton boys!From cute and fluffy, to scary and dramatic. Even request what head canon you would like to see with which boys.These are originally from my Tumblr but nobody really looks at that so, here it is on Ao3.





	1. Pet Names pt1

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings apply for this one. Hope you enjoy!

Undertale Sans/Classic: He’ll probably just end up calling you ‘Babe’ or some goofy nickname he made up to match your personality. 

Undertale Papyrus/Creampuff: After getting over calling you ‘HUMAN’ he’ll most likely call you ‘Dear’ or ‘Dearest’.

Underswap Sans/Blueberry: He will want to call you ‘Madden’ or ‘Love’ most often. (It surprised you when he called you Love so soon, but he was just too cute).

Underswap Papyrus/Streach: Obviously he’s going to call you ‘Honey’ and ‘Hun’ most of the time, but might switch to ‘Honeybee’ every now and then.

Underfell Sans/Red: ‘Sweetheart’ is his go-to, but will occasionally slip to ‘Baby’ or ‘Babygirl’. Especially in more emotional (or sexual) times. 

Underfell Papyrus/Edge: Like his fluffier counterpart from Undertale, he’ll fall into calling you ‘Dear’ or ‘Dearest’ but when it’s the two of you he might call you his ‘little Warrior’. 

Swapfell Sans/Blackberry: In public he’ll call you ‘Pet’ or ‘Slave’ (in the most loving way from him), but when he’s more comfortable he’ll call you his ‘Queen’. 

Swapfell Papyrus/Mutt: ‘Darlin’ or ‘Duchess’ are this guys favorite, but he has a habit of letting ‘Gorgeous’, ‘Beautiful’ and ‘Cutie’ slip out. 

Horrortale Sans/Axe: At first he’s gonna call you ‘Treat’ but warm up to ‘Sweetpea’ and ‘Sugar’. 

Horrortale Papyrus/Crooks: This scatter brained sweetheart will call you multiple things all the time. Switching from ‘Dear’ and ‘Dearest’ to ‘Sweetheart’ and ‘Sweetie’. But the most one you’ve heard from him is ‘Peaches’.


	2. Skel-bros pet names pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’ll probably do it for the pet name head canon, unless you guys can think of someone you would like to see?

Ink Sans: He often forgets his nicknames for you, calling you different things most of the time. But you see “Sweetie” reoccur the most. 

Error Sans: He won’t call you anything other than “Glich” or “Human” when in the presence of others. Maybe your name if he slips up. “Puppet” isn’t the the most affectionate name, but coming from him, it’s the sweetest thing you’re gonna get. 

Dreamtale Sans: This little ray of sunshine is likely to call you, get this, “Sunshine”. And if not, then expect “Love” or something to that effect. 

Nightmare Sans: Being one of the more, well, evil of the evil Sans’ it’ll probably take some time for him to call you anything... nice. Once he does though chances are it’s going to be “Dear” or “Daling”. 

Underfresh Sans/Fresh: (Sorry not sorry) “Bruh”, “Borsky”, “Bortato Chip” all of it. No matter how intimate you get, that’s what it’s going to be. 

Gaster Sans/G: “Angel” and “Sugar” are what you’re saddled with now that you’re with this one. 

Gaster Papyrus/Aster: Only the upmost appropriate names for his dearest one! “Madam”, “Mrs. (Y/n)” and when he thinks appropriate, “Love”.

Underlust Sans/Hearts: Anything and everything. “Beautiful”, “Gorgeous”, “Sexy”, “Sweetheart”, “Sweetie”, “Angel”, “Sugar”, “Sweet Cheeks”. All of them. You name it. 

Underlust Papyrus/Charm: Instead of pet names really, it’s more observations. “Beautiful” and “Gorgeous”, things like that. 

Otertale Sans/Leo: Obviously “Starlight”. Why dose it even need to be said? 

Otertale Papyrus/Cosmos: Expect “Love” and “Light of my life”.

Dancetale Sans/Skyzer: “Twinkle toes” is what you should expect the most, but not being that different from Classic, you’ll catch a few “Babe”s here and there. 

Dancetale Papyrus/Tango: “Dear” and “Love” are comon from him, but “Sweetoms” is something he likes for you. 

Mafiatale Sans/Tommy: “Doll” and “Dollface” are the obvious ones, but “Love” is what he’ll occasionally use as he gets closer to you. 

Mafiatale Papyrus/Stacks: “My little prize” is what he’ll whisper in your ear sometimes, you’ll hear “Love” and “Darling” too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you want to request some head canons, you can to it on my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novathenovsss
> 
> Or if you don’t have Tumblr you can just do it here in the comments. I always love getting requests. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you all!


End file.
